1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush utilized for properly cleaning all teeth, including hard to reach back teeth. More specifically, the present invention relates to a toothbrush having a tapered head with bristles extending past the toothbrush end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem frequently encountered during brushing of teeth concerns cleaning hard to reach back teeth. As most toothbrushes are not configured to be comfortably and effectively placed within the back of a person's mouth, brushing hard to reach back teeth often results in the end of the toothbrush repetitively contacting the user's cheeks and/or gums. This leads to pain and soreness which discourage proper brushing.
One method of facilitating proper cleaning of back teeth is to provide a toothbrush with bristles extending past the end of the toothbrush. With this type of arrangement, the bristles reach the back teeth without the person brushing having to uncomfortably force the brush into their mouth. Brushes having this type of bristle configuration are known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 669,402 issued to Carl Rose on Mar. 5, 1901, teaches a toothbrush having a pointed cone of bristles extending from the top most face of a brush back. These bristles are arranged obliquely to the brush back such that a part of the pointed cone projects beyond the foremost end of the toothbrush. This allows the cone to reach the sides and rear surfaces of the hindmost molars.
German Pat. No. 1 171 869 issued to Ingeborg Nelken on Jun. 11, 1964, depicts a tapering toothbrush which forms a tip at its outermost end. A portion of the bristles fastened to the top surface of the toothbrush are arranged diagonally so that they extend past the outermost end of the toothbrush. These diagonal bristles rise slightly above the others and are bent into barbed hooks that face the brush handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,696,433 issued to Harry W. Faubert on Mar. 20, 1928, illustrates a denture brush having a rounded end and bristles extending from the surfaces of both the top and bottom of the brush head. These bristles are angled relative to the brush head such that the bristles extend past the end of the brush head.
Other patents relating to brushes having bristles extending past the toothbrush end are U.S. Pat. Des. No. 99,364 issued to Ray A. Paisley on Apr. 21, 1936, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 330,286 issued to John P. Curtis et al. on Oct. 20, 1992, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 333,918 issued to John P. Curtis et al. on Mar. 16, 1993, and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 334,472 issued to John P. Curtis et al. on Apr. 6, 1993. The Paisley patent illustrates a brush having a plurality of bristles arranged in bundles and configured to extend past the end and sides of the brush. The three patents issued to Curtis et al. also show bristles arranged in bundles. A pair of these bundles, proximate to the end of the brush head, are angled in relation to the top surface of the brush, and therefore extend outward from the end of the brush head.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.